


The Important Question Is

by 185cmbaekhyun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Inspired by Twitter, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 10:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17021052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/185cmbaekhyun/pseuds/185cmbaekhyun
Summary: A series of drabbles of Jongin and Sehun being dumb and in love.





	The Important Question Is

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the poll voting that @sezkdl posted on Twitter.
> 
> It's just very dumb and clumsy. All because I was in the mood for some fluff.
> 
> Enjoy this mess.

 

 

  * Who picks up who and twirls around when they hug?



 

Jongin managed to survive two weeks without seeing Sehun, and it's safe to assume that he almost, nearly, practically lost his mind.

 

He's not afraid to admit that he's quite dependable on Sehun what for being on his tow pretty much all allowed time. Sehun has never complained, therefore Jongin has never bothered to learn how to draw a line when it comes to Sehun. He's in too deep now, but hey, Sehun is no different. So who is going to stop them from being all over each other?

 

Nobody.

 

And everyone is aware of that. Their friends, their families, their dogs, God and the universe. That's why none of the boys dare to try and stop Jongin from taking off desperately once he spots Sehun surging from behind the arrivals gate at the airport.

 

In response, as soon as Sehun recognizes him mingled amongst the crowd, he gasps and drops his bags on the floor and makes his way towards his boyfriend.

 

There's a variation of reactions from those who are witnessing the scene unfold. Junmyeon sighs, Jongdae cackles loud, Chanyeol covers his face and Kyungsoo rolls his eyes.

 

When they meet halfway in the tightest and welcoming embrace, Sehun is squealing out some of his strangled noises that no one really knows if it's laughter or just some infuriating screams. Jongin loves those, despite what they mean. He latches his arms around Sehun's waist and takes a whiff of the boy's cologne that he missed so much.

 

“I missed you.” He exclaims just as he clutches at Sehun's middle and lifts him up to his arms. Wheezing, Sehun quickly places both hands to Jongin's shoulders for leverage and he smiles, that unique bright smile of his that turns his eyes into little crescents.

 

“I missed you too. So much!”

 

Sehun's feet are off the floor, his weight is squashing Jongin's chest and he staggers back just slightly. They laugh it off, but remain in that so romantic position. Jongin might be struggling a little, but he will endure anything to elicit that fond smile from Sehun.

 

“Damn it, I love you so much Sehunnie.” He breathes, all heart eyes, and his emotions get the best of him all of a sudden. His feet shift on their own accord and he spins. Or tries to.

 

“Jongin!” Sehun lets out a surprised whimper as his surroundings blend in blurry images and everything is spinning as Jongin twirls them.

 

It's beautiful and full of meaning, a bit dramatic if you ask, until Jongin's strength reaches its limits and he realizes, Sehun's way too heavy for a boy so slim. It's probably his broad shoulder’s fault. And his big butt. They must weigh a lot for being so plump.

 

“Fuck, what the-”

 

Jongin's feet tangle in each other and suddenly balance is nowhere to be caught. Legs faltering, breath hitching, the next thing he knows Jongin is toppling over to the floor ungraciously and pathetically. Sehun huffs in his ear, his whole weight falling on top of Jongin and knocking the air out of his lungs as his back and head hit the ground.

 

It hurts.

 

He can hear Chanyeol's screeched laugh as he can feel several pairs of eyes staring down at them, judging, mocking. A chunk of hair is stuffed into Jongin's mouth as they lie in a tangle of limbs on the floor.

 

“Sehun, I'm so sorry. Are you Okay?” Jongin questions after spitting out all the hair in his mouth.

 

“Don't talk to me. I'm dead.”

 

“What?”

 

“I am so embarrassed, oh my god, Jongin.” Sehun's face is hidden into the crook of Jongin's  neck as he remains immovable on top of him.

 

Jongin can't contain the string of laughter that breaks through him. He tightens the hold around his boyfriend and his cheeks are starting to feel a little stiff. Yet he can't contain the laughter. Contagiously, Sehun joins him with a quiet little laughter, body trembling slightly.

 

Jongin couldn't give a single care about all the people around them. He places a light kiss onto Sehun's temple and murmurs.

 

“It's Okay, baby. We're in this together.”

 

Sehun's laugh increases in volume and suddenly nothing hurts anymore.

 

  * Are you high?



 

That ass is exquisite.

 

And underneath the cop uniform, is like the eighth wonder of the World. First wonder of Jongin's world. He extends out his hand, knuckles curling as if taking a grab and Jongin giggles to himself.

 

Then the man turns around, or rather, does a sensual half twirl to Jongin's eyes, and he's sure he can hear the angels singing to a heavenly melody.

 

As the cop struts over in a slow motion, Jongin gets a view of nice eyebrows, nice eyes, nice lips. _Nice everything_.

 

This must a Greek god disguised as a cop.

 

“Sir, I will have to bring you over to the station. I expect you to cooperate.” His voice is nice too! Jongin sinks further into the wall and forgets for a full minute he's supposed to say something.

 

He just stares, mouth agape.

 

Hot Cop leans in slightly, eyes studying Jongin's, and his heart is ricocheting inside his chest. He smells good.

 

“Your eyes are dilated. Are you high?”

 

Oops. Busted.

 

Jongin lets out a nervous laugh. He doesn't have a single clue where he is, and yes indeed. He's high. And it's Chanyeol's fault.

 

“Officer, your eyes dilate by 45% when you see someone you love.” He blurts out, all giggly. The officer knits his brow at the statement.

 

Damn, he looks hot when he frowns. His small lips are so kissable, Jongin's plushier ones could probably devour them.

 

The cop tilts his head, skeptically. “Excuse me?”

 

The head tilt is hot too. Is everything about this cop just hot? Is this even legal? He should be arrested.

 

Jongin involuntary closes his eyes, they feel heavy, and leans in. More like, surges in haphazardly with his lips puckered out into a pout. He hears the cop gasping, so he turns his face just in time for Jongin's lips to brush against his cheek.

 

Which is such a soft cheek. Does he even grow facial hair there?

 

“Sir. I'm afraid I'll need to run a few test on you.”

 

“Yes, you can test all over me, officer.” His eyes flit to the name tag hanging on the officer’s chest. Oh Sehun. That's such a pretty name too. Unacceptable.

 

“And if you don't cooperate, I will not hesitate to handcuff you.”

 

“Yes. I'd love that, officer Oh.” Jongin slurs.

 

Something shifts in Sehun's expression for the briefest moment, and his cheeks flush a little. So adorable. Jongin brings up his pointer finger and pokes at Sehun's cheek. He's a little taller than Jongin and so, just so broad that makes Jongin feel smaller than necessary.

 

“I will cooperate, sir. Just take me with you. To you station. I want to know where you work. I'll visit you everyday until I marry you.”

 

Sehun chuckles softly. Jongin whimpers at the sight. Too cute.

 

“Not if you're in jail. I wouldn't want to marry a prisoner.”

 

“No. Please. I am just… a little drunk. That's all. It happens.” Jongin tries reasoning, his voice sounding way too sultry. Sehun purses his lips, hiding a tiny smile, then he gives a shrug.

 

“We’ll see. You shouldn't be so eager, though. I won't be easy on you. There'll be a long way to go until you get to marry me.”

 

Jongin gapes, face heating up. Did Sehun just flirt back? And what should he say? No?

 

Sehun hums lowly, and slips a hand inside the pocket of Jongin's jacket, who's too stunned to even move. He just watches as Sehun tucks something in there. He sends a smirk to Jongin before saying.

 

“I'll go get my boss. You better not move an inch and wait here. Gotta stay professional, after all” He says, tone nonchalant despite the bossiness.

 

“Next time, your eyes better dilate because of me only.” And with that, he turns and walks away without chancing a glance back.

 

Jongin watches as his ass bounces inside the tight pants with every step he takes, and only after the officer is nowhere to be seen, left with some of his coworkers to some other corner of the bar, Jongin remembers how to breathe.

 

When he reaches inside his pocket, he retrieves a card with Sehun's phone number and his office address.

 

Jongin gasps, sure that his eyes must be dilated by 100% by now.

 

  * Taking pics of random dogs and sending the other.



 

After hours of procrastination, Sehun's finally 100 words into his essay, and he's fucking killing it. Only to have his intent train of thought ruined by the ring from his phone notification with a new message.

 

He groans, hands stopping midway to his keyboard, and he just can't remember anymore what he was about to type. He can't ignore the message, though. It's Jongin. He never ignores Jongin. Unless he's trying to piss him off, which never works. Jongin only gets upset and pouty every single time. Sehun likes it, he must admit.

 

_‘Look at this puppy. He kinda reminds me of you.’_

 

Sehun squints, zooming in the picture attached to the text. It's a freaking rottweiler.

 

_‘that's a monster. Do you think that looks like me??’_

 

_‘he has a grumpy face like yours. I almost thought I had run into you lol’_

 

Sehun scoffs, not realizing that he is, in fact, sulking at that very moment.

 

 _‘where are you btw? Where did you find this_?’

 

_‘he was just passing by’_

 

That's so typical of Jongin. Sehun rolls his eyes at his boyfriend’s antics. Another message comes through.

 

_‘And this!! I saw this one too. Look how cute.’_

 

It's another picture. A brown kitty this time, sitting graciously on a high windowsill.

 

 _‘This one looks like you. It has sleepy eyes’_ Sehun replies, grinning.

 

_‘No, I'm a bear.’_

 

_‘I'm glad bears aren't allowed to be running around the city. You'd be sending me their pics every minute.’_

 

_‘I would. But I am the bear running around so here.’_

 

A selfie of Jongin pouting is sent next, and Sehun makes a very embarrassing noise from the back of his throat. He's lucky he's home alone.

 

_‘Get home already, baby bear. I miss you’_

 

He sends eventually, suddenly missing the lovely presence of his boyfriend.

 

_‘I'm already at the door’_

 

As soon as Sehun reads it, Jongin butts through the door singsonging a ‘ta-da’. His smile is so wide and heartfelt that Sehun swears he's blind by it.

 

Sehun springs up from his chair to throw his arms around Jongin and hug him close. Jongin chuckles, hugging back just as tight after a beat.

 

“You really did miss me, uh?”

 

“I told you. I did. Even though you distracted me from my essay.” Sehun tells him, before give him a quick peck on the lips.

 

“So sorry. I can try helping now.” He suggests, blinking up at Sehun. Then he perks up at a random thought and says:

 

“Oh, I forgot to show you something. I saw a couple of dogs. Like, they were lovers. And I swear, They looked like us.” He untangles himself from around Sehun and fishes out his phone, an excited glint in his eyes.

 

Seems like Sehun won't be finishing that essay any time soon. And he doesn't mind at all.

 

  * First date at the movies + old yawn and reach around the shoulder trick.



 

Venom is playing on the screen, but Sehun just can't, no matter what, concentrate on the movie. Because Jongin is by his side, and this is their first official date.

 

Or at least Sehun hopes it is.

 

Jongin had gushed about Tom Hardy and Marvel for weeks, showcasing his excitement about the new movie. So Sehun gathered his courage and asked him out. Jongin accepted instantly, though Sehun had never mentioned it would be an actual date.

 

He’s done all the cliche things one is supposed to do at a date. Picked Jongin up in front of his house, payed for the tickets (although Jongin was objecting it) and even payed for the snacks.

 

His wallet might be crying, but his heart is smiling. It's for Jongin. And their date. Which is not yet deduced as a real date. Sehun might be internally freaking out about it.

 

For one side, Sehun was quite excited about the movie too, but now that he's here, in the dark, sitting so close to Jongin, he can't seem to tear his eyes away from him.

 

Jongin is munching on popcorn, eyes wide as he gazes stunned at the screen. Some explosions sounds ripple from the screen and Sehun reminds himself that he should at least fake he's engrossed. What if Jongin wants to comment about the movie later? All Sehun remembers is that Eddie had a cute blonde girlfriend and he fucked up with her.

 

Jongin laughs at some sarcastic comment from the main character, and Sehun dumbly fakes a laugh as well.

 

Distractedly, Jongin pouts as he watches, and the dim lights cascading his eyelashes make them more visible somewhat, fanning over his cheeks. At some point, he catches Sehun staring, since he's not exactly being any discreet about it.

 

Sehun clears his throat and turns his head to the screen. Tom Hardy is in the middle of a motorcycle chase. That seems to be interesting enough to keep his focus on. Until Jongin shifts in his seat, and Sehun freezes on the spot. Is he trying to snuggle up? Like people tend to do during dates?

 

He doesn't. He was just looking for a more comfortable position, which is maintaining his head far away from Sehun's shoulder. Sadly.

 

Or maybe, that was an indirect request? Maybe, since Sehun was the one to ask him out, He should be the one making the first move. Seeing that this night has been full of cliche attempts to be a successful date, Sehun decides to go for that move.

 

That's the best he can come up with now.

 

He then fakes a yawn, covering his mouth with the back of his hand. He sits upright, and does a lazy stretch of his limbs, arms extending to his sides.

 

He's careful to lower his arms back, the one next to Jongin placed in the back of his head, onto the chair. He sees Jongin going stiff, but he remains still. So Sehun is encouraged to keep up the trick.

 

He skitters his fingertips slowly along the surface of the chair’s headrest, until they reach Jongin's shoulder. Where he hesitantly rests his hand, trying to gauge reactions from him.

 

Jongin sighs, and just as slowly, he leans his head onto Sehun's shoulders and snuggles up into his side. Sehun's heart does somersaults.

 

That's a win.

 

Absentmindedly, he starts running circles onto Jongin's clothed arm, gently rubbing up and down. The movie is long forgotten to him. With Jongin so close like that, he couldn't care less. Jongin is warm and soft and better than any movie.

 

“Took you long enough.” Jongin whispers to him, lips pressed against Sehun's shoulder.

 

He doesn't need more than that to comprehend any better. He smiles, planting a kiss on the top of Jongin's head, and that's officially their first date, indeed. With no doubts.

  


  * Relaxing shower.



 

The moment the warm water cascades down his body, Sehun feels an instant relaxation eloping through him. Sighing in calmness, he stands still as the ache in his sore muscles ease out to just a slight throb here and there. After a quick shower and a nice night of sleep, he'll be feeling up and ready for the next concert tomorrow night.

 

He hears the faint slide of the door stall and he knows it's Jongin. They always opt to showering together after a long and tiresome concert. Jongin, from his side, always talks him into a good fuck afterwards. Undoubtedly, that's exactly what he has in mind this time around as well, if the lopsided grin gracing his lips is anything to go by.

 

“Hey. How are you feeling?” Jongin asks matter of factly as he steps under the water steam, water seeping down his face and body, his wet hair sticking to the edges of his face.

 

“A little better. I'm just feeling a little tired.”

 

Sehun turns, searching for the soap. Gentle fingertips touch his hips, and soon after Sehun is being gently turned back to face Jongin. Sehun complies without a fight, too tired to reason.

 

“I can think of a way to heal you.” Jongin suggests with a playful smirk, draping an arm around Sehun's waist.

 

“I think your way of healing will actually just make more sore.”

 

“I promise I'll be gentle. Just the way you like it.” Jongin promises, dipping his head to kiss along the column of Sehun's neck. Blood quickly rushes south and Sehun keens the the display of affection. If only he wasn't feeling so exhausted, he'd be down to be fucked hard against the tiles all night long if possible.

 

“Wait, Jongin… I don't think we should… Not tonight.” He tries loosening himself free from Jongin's possessive hold before it's too late.

 

Jongin can easily persuade him with his soothing kisses and fond touches of adoration, and tomorrow Sehun will be the only one dealing with the consequences and being scolded by the hyungs.

 

“Are you sure? I can do that thing with my tongue that you like?” Jongin suggests in between pecks onto Sehun's shoulder.

 

Sehun stills at the suggestion, considering. The thing Jongin is proposing is actually a great stress relief. And Jongin is a pro at it, with his delicious lips. He stares longley at Jogin as water keeps running down, and Jongin wiggles his eyebrows, suggestively.

 

“I think we need to clean up first,” Sehun says, in order not to sound too eager.

 

“I can help with that too.”

 

Jongin insists, arm reaching out towards the shelf to retrieve the soap. Sehun watches with lazy eyes as Jongin gets to work on his body, soaping up his hands and rubbing them slowly all over Sehun's torso.

 

They kiss passionately under the steam as Jongin feels up every inch of his body, and truth be told, Sehun's body is slowly relaxing more and more with every touch. When he starts to get hard, he decides to step up his game. After all, he likes competing with Jongin about who teases who more.

 

His hand snakes down Jongin's body and he gets a hold around his cock, firm and determined. Jongin gasps, back arching closer. The soap drops from his hand as he places both hands onto Sehun's shoulders to ground himself.

 

“Seems like you've changed your mind?” Jongin rasps, voice laced with sheer desire. Biting his lips, Jongin grabs Sehun by the hips and spins him roughly, the younger yelping in surprise. It's supposed to be sexy and demanding, if it isn't for Sehun momentarily losing his foot and stepping on the soap. He slips abruptly, collapsing to the wall and smashing the side of his face against the tiles.

 

On top of that, Jongin falls over him, landing on his ass right next to Sehun, legs tangled in a mess. Sehun immediately burst into laughter as Jongin rubs the back of his head, whimpering.

 

“That was so sexy, Jongin.” Sehun jokes, eyes shutting tightly as the laughter keeps erupting from his throat. Luckily, soon after, Jongin joins him.

 

“Seems like both of us will sleep sore tonight. And not in a good way.” Jongin says in between giggles.

 

Sehun is quick to disagree. “This is definitely in a good way. You should have seen your face.”

 

Jongin huffs, hitting Sehun on the arm distressingly, but in the end, both of them kiss their soreness away from each other.

  


  * Waking up the other in the middle of the night. + go to pee and kisses the other when they go back to bed + taking pics of the other while sleeping.



 

“Jongin. Jongin!” The voice calls distantly, pulling Jongin out of dreamland. Jongin hums in distress and closes his eyes again, trying to chase back the nice dream he was having.

 

“Jongin, you have to listen to this, before I forget everything. Come on!” Sehun insists, nudging the other not so gently.

 

Jongin has no choice. He never does. He shifts on the bed until he's looking up at Sehun who's sitting up with his back resting on the headboard.

 

“So, I think I was in a different planet or something and there was this huge robot trying to kill us. And we had to fight it.” Sehun begins, gesturing with his hands at nothing.

 

Jongin urges with a hand gesture for him to continue, rubbing his eyes.

 

“But like, we only had guns. Nerf guns to make it even worse. But we were shooting and hiding behind these huge rocks. We were such a great team.”

 

With his eyes still half closed, Jongin questions. “Who's we?”

 

“You, me and the guys, obviously. You looked super cool, your eyes were kinda blue and your arms were showing off.” He says, closing his eyes briefly as if to grasp more details from the fading dream.

 

“And then Jongdae hyung did something. And we got to defeat the robot, mostly thanks to him. And oh, he had some really cool yellow eye shadow.”

 

Sehun tends to have lucid dreams, some really intense and vivid ones. And he can miraculously always remember them after waking up. Depending on the dreams, he carries the daze feelings from them all day, and he usually gets unnerved unless he shares them with someone. This someone always happens to be Jongin, the one who sleeps next to him every night.

 

This is basically how they first bonded. When Jongin so engrossingly listened to Sehun's rants about his dreams, and Jongin found them fascinating. From their details to the way Sehun's eyes would shine as he depicted them. Now, years later, he still carries the habit of waking up Jongin in the middle of the night to share his adventures with him.

 

At least it's not a lucid nightmare this time, Jongin thinks, those tend to leave Sehun gloomy for days.

 

“Anyway. Once we defeated the monster we found some orbs inside of it, and each one of us grabbed one. Mine was the green one. And guess what?”

 

“What?” Jongin asks quietly.

 

“We had superpowers! They were inside the orbs and once we got them, we had our powers back. I could manipulate and create wind.” Sehun's eyes widens as he speaks, and Jongin could sacrifice his precious sleeping hours every night for that smile.

 

“What about me?”

 

“You could teleport. Isn't it cool?”

 

Jongin chuckles fondly, imagining himself actually teleporting to every corner of the world with Sehun. That's something he would definitely do.

 

“It felt so cool, Jongin. Like if I did this,” Sehun stretches out his palm up in the air “I could literally feel the wind seeping out of my hands.”

 

“What else?”

 

“That was it, I guess. Best dream ever.”

 

Jongin grins, stretching out his limbs as he scrambles out of bed. Sehun furrows when he notices Jongin heading to the door.

 

“Where are you going?”

 

“To pee.”

 

He lets Jongin go then, and he's done with his bathroom business sooner than expected. There wasn't a lot of pee to be peed after all. When he walks back to bed, Sehun is already back to a lying position and breathing deeply, eyes peacefully closed in sleep.

 

This time, it's Jongin who nudges him awake, and before Sehun can protest, Jongin captures his lips in a chaste kiss. It lasts too quick for both of them to even feel it, but the meaning of the gesture is there.

 

“What was that for?” Sehun asks although he knows the reason why.

 

“Can't sleep without a goodnight kiss.” Jongin says before pushing the blanket over to cover his body and burying his face into the pillow.

 

Jongin falls asleep with a satisfied grin latched to his lips.

 

#

 

Later that night, Sehun peeks over his shoulder, just to get one last glance at his boyfriend. He is sleeping sweetly, a relaxed expression to his face.

 

He's beautiful, Sehun thinks, and he's the best to me.

 

An idea pops in. So he sits up and reaches for the night stand where his phone lays. He flicks the lights on, dimly so to not wake Jongin up, and unlocks the phone screen to the camera. The dim lights give the picture an aesthetic style, what with Sehun finding the perfect angle to capture Jongin's beauty and his exposed chest, rising up and down in slumber.

 

When Sehun clicks the snapping button, the phone emits a flashing sound, and Sehun flinches. He forgot to set the phone to vibrate, and now Jongin is tossing and turning with a slight scowl in his brow.

 

“Go to sleep, Sehun. You can take more pics of me tomorrow.” Jongin whines, eyes still closed, and Sehun exhales in relief. This isn't the first time he's got caught, and those pics are only going to be added to a large collection of Jongin's pictures at random moments. Reading, writing, sleeping or watching t.v. those are the moments Jongin is himself in the most natural ways, the Jongin Sehun fell for, and he wants to collect these moments and carry them with him for the rest of his life.

 

Jongin, the one who always listens to him babbling about his dreams at any hour of the day or night. Sleepy head Jongin who sacrifices his sleep just to make Sehun company. How can he not love him?

 

“Okay,” He mumbles eventually, but before putting the phone away and turning off the light, he sneaks up one last photo, of Jongin's pout. That's Sehun's favorite, for sure, he admits to himself after checking the results of the photo.

 

When he's settled in bed again, he's the one who falls asleep smiling satisfyingly this time.

 

  * Crazy stunts to impress the other.



 

Sehun's upset, and Jongin doesn't know what to do.

 

Although he holds no fault in this, he still feels very much useless and pathetic. He couldn't defend him when Seungri claimed his dancing to be lazy and halfhearted. It isn't. Sehun has his own style of dancing, and he might be just going too smoothly at times, but it adds more sexiness to the whole thing, and besides, he does know when to be sharp and precise. His facial expressions are no joke either. And Seungri had the audacity to call him expressionless.

 

And when Jongin was supposed to confront him and list all of that to Seungri, he couldn't. Arguing is not Jongin's cup of tea. Not because he's a coward. He just hates any sort of conflicts. Surely, he will get in touch with Seungri later and have a serious word with him. He was really harsh on Sehun, after all.

 

He walks beside Sehun in silence, trying to find words to say, to assure him, but Jongin knows well that when Sehun is upset he doesn't talk at all. So Jongin would be better talking to a wall right now. He wants to hold Sehun's hand, but they are tucked inside his pockets, so Jongin tries to lace his arm around Sehun's.

 

It works. Partially. Sehun's still quiet and sulking. That's when Jongin notices up ahead, a tree decorated with beautiful and pink flowers. An idea spikes in him then.

 

“You like flowers,” He states instead of asking.

 

Sehun grunts. “Not today. I don't like them.”

 

“Will You like them again if I fetch the most beautiful one for you?”

 

Sehun shoots him a dubious glance. “Are you trying to impress me.”

 

“I guess I am.” Jongin lifts a shoulder. “I'm trying to make you feel better. I feel like I need to do something.”

 

It takes a minute until Sehun speaks again, and when he does, he still doesn't look Jongin in the eyes.

 

“You don't have to. It's my fault for being a shitty dancer.” He snorts.

 

“You are not, that's the point. People just don't know how to appreciate different types of dancing that are not intense ones.” Jongin debates, tugging at Sehun's arm to get his attention. “If I get you a flower, will you promise not to give up?”

 

“I'm not thinking about giving up. I guess I just need to improve.”

 

“Then, will you promise not to be so hard on yourself?”

 

Sehun halts his tracks and turns to face Jongin, giving him a look of intensity. “Fine. I guess that's fair. Where's this flower?”

 

“Over there.” Jongin points across the street to the private grove that stretches behind a high fence.

 

“How are you even getting there? Trespassing is not allowed.” Sehun questions uneasily.

 

“I'll jump over the fence, obviously.” Jongin is all confident as he crosses the street with Sehun following closely behind.

 

“I don't think that's a good idea. This fence is really tall and… There are cctv.” Sehun says in reluctance.

 

“That makes it more fun.”

 

Jongin tucks the front of his shoe into one of the tiny gaps of the fence, also sticking his fingers in another one levelled close to his face. He gives an experimental shake, to make sure it won't collapse with his weight. It feels pretty strong. “Look how much I'm willing to make you happy.” He winks at Sehun, playfully.

 

“Uh… I don't think I need any flowers, I'd rather have you safe with me. Besides, I've already seen the flowers. They're beautiful there where they are.” Sehun speaks, voice small and a little scared. Jongin ignores it, all for the sake of impressing his boyfriend.

 

“What? You think I'm going to fall off and die? I'm an excellent dancer, I have balance.”

 

“Unlike me, according to my instructor.” Sehun's scowl resurfaces to his face, and Jongin internally scolds himself for his poor choice of words.

 

“Just. Stay back. I'll bring you a lot of flowers.” He says before hiking his body upwards and pushing all of his weight onto it. It's too high, so he has to struggle a little while he climbs. With clammy hands, he pushes aside the fair dread that tickles his insides.

 

He chances a glance down, only to find Sehun staring up at him with raw preoccupation. That's actually adorable. Jongin, feeling so proud of himself, throws one leg over the fence once he reaches the top.

 

And then he's falling off the fence. He doesn't even know how or why. Was it the sweaty hands, wrong footing, did the fence break? All he knows is that Sehun's screaming and he's plummeting down to the ground.

 

His body impacts painfully on grass and everything is spinning, there's a buzz in his ears and a slight ache in his brain. Jongin can't move.

 

“Jongin! Talk to me. Are you There? Oh my god, I told you. Why do you have to be so stubborn? Did you break anything? Are you Okay?”

 

“Shut up. I'm okay.” Jongin hisses. If Sehun goes quiet when he's upset, it's the complete opposite when he's worried. He'll talk nonstop for hours.

 

“What should I do? Should I call an ambulance? Should I get in there?”

 

“No!” Jongin cries out, lifting a hand. “Don't hurt yourself for me.”

 

“You literally just did the same for me, dumbass.” Sehun complains in annoyance. “Wait a minute. Look over there.”

 

Jongin struggles to move his neck towards where Sehun is pointing. A little far to the side, Jongin scoffs at the framed opening in the fence.

 

“There's a passage. It's a free entrance!” Sehun makes his ways to pass through it, though it is a little too short for him to pass without bending.

 

Mortified, Jongin closes his eyes and waits as he hears the shuffling of Sehun's feet approaching him through the grass. Good and soft grass that probably prevented him from fracturing his spine.

 

“You pulled that stunt to impress me when you could have literally just crossed that passage.” Sehun muses, stifling his laughter inside his lungs.

 

“Whatever. Here. I got it for you anyway.” Jongin lifts his hand weakly, holding up the pink flower he managed to grasp while he was falling. He keeps his eyes shut, too embarrassed to even look at Sehun's reaction.

 

He feels Sehun taking the flower from his hand and then there's just silence. It's a long beat after that Sehun speaks again.

 

“Thank you, Jogin. I love you.”

 

When Jongin snaps one eye to take a peek at him, Sehun has his phone clutched to his ear and a pitiful look in ears

 

“But I'm calling the ambulance now,” He adds and Jongin suddenly just feels like disappearing from Earth.

 

Well, at least Sehun's smiling now.

 

  * Enthusiastic parent that cheers way too loudly.



 

It's Jisung's first match this morning and proud doesn't even come close to describe how Sehun's feeling. He's been practicing with his son for years, and finally Jisung is on the field to make his dream come true.

 

His son just looks so small and nervous amongst his team mates that Sehun's heart is about to drop. He can do it, he will do it, he says under his breath as the players get into their respective positions. Jisung peers over at them and sends them a shy smile, receiving his parents waves in response as support.

 

“It's about to start!” Jongin alerts him by his side, nudging at his arm enthusiastically.

 

The game starts lightly. Some other kids also seem to be nervous as they trip over the ball and their feet, but soon they get the ball going.

 

Jisung jogs around the field, focused on the game even though the ball is not passed on to him. It's only been a few minutes, and Sehun can already feel the impatience consuming Jongin as he starts breathing heavily.

 

“No one is passing him the ball, Sehun.” He says, frowning. “Why are they ignoring him?”

 

“Relax. He's getting his chance soon. The game has barely started.”

 

Jongin makes a distressed face and folds his arms over his chest, giving his attention back to the game without saying much.

 

On the bleachers, other parents gradually start cheering on their sons as they get the ball to their feet. Sehun could say he's a bit worried about the lack of Jisung's participation on the game too, but he can't. For the sake of Jongin's calmness.

 

“I can't watch this. Look his miserable Jisung looks. He's about to cry.” Jongin notes, gesturing at the field. Jisung is pouting a little, like Jongin tends to do so usefully, but he's still keeping up with his mates.

 

“He's isn't. He's just sweaty.” Sehun lies, just to keep Jongin at ease. It helps for a while.

 

Until Jisung finally gets the ball, and is quickly leading it across the field, zigzagging his way as he dodges his adversaries.

 

“Look. He's going to score!” Sehun says, sitting up straighter to get a better view.

 

“YES GO JISUNG! YOU ARE DOING AMAZING. KICK THEM OUT OF YOUR WAY!!” Jongin squeaks, punching the air and momentarily startling Sehun, who glances at him with wide eyes.

 

Jisung kicks effectively, but misses the goal. He laments, throwing his hands in the air. So does Sehun and half of the audience.

 

“IT’S OKAY BABY. YOU CAN TRY AGAIN. DON'T FEEL DISCOURAGED. LETS GO!!” Jongin claps, does a whistling in between his fingers tucked into his mouth, and Sehun grabs his hand, folding it into his own to contain the excited man.

 

“Don't be so loud. You will embarrass him.”

 

“I won't. I am cheering for my son. This is important for him!”

 

The match goes on, and this time Jisung is pretty much leading the game. He's good. Talented and very fast. He has a good eye for the upcoming movements from his adversaries and soon his teammates realize that they should rely on him.

 

Jongin's grip on Sehun's hand turns painfully tight, and he snatches it away when Jongin suddenly bolts upright.

 

“YES GO GO GO. DON’T PASS THE BALL. IT'S YOUR TIME TO SHINE. KEEP GOING!”

 

“Jongin, please. Tone it down.” Sehun hisses quietly at him, tying to push him back to his seat. Some people are staring.

 

“No wait, he's going to--”

 

A loud cheer erupts from the audience and Jongin starts screaming with all the force from his lungs. Jisung has scored and Sehun couldn't even notice. He's such a bad parent.

 

“THAT’S MY BABY. HE’S A STAR. IT'S HIS FIRST GAME. HE IS THE BEST FOOTBALL PLAYER. RONALDO WHO? NEYMAR WHO?? I ONLY KNOW MY BABY JISUNG!” He turns to Sehun, smiling so wide that his eyes are almost not visible.

 

“It's our baby. He just did that!” He engulfs Sehun in an embrace. “Did you record that?”

 

Sehun bites his lip “uh…”

 

“What? You are not recording?” He smacks Sehun hard on the head. “Get that phone and film everything. I can't believe. He might score again.”

 

Sehun obeyes, scrambling with his phone to start recording. It's a bit shaky and he can't get any decent angles, still he keeps the camera up. Just in case Jongin might ask (scold) again.

 

“JISUNG! JISUNG! JISUNG!” Jongin is singing, jumping up and down. More people are staring. Sehun is blushing.

 

Their son proceeds to rule the game, and more people join Jongin in his cheers. Everyone is impressed by Jisung, and Sehun might be tearing up a little. He's so proud of his baby.

 

It's a little close to the end of the first half of the game, when a player from the opposite team purposely collides against Jisung when he's once again aiming for the goal. Jisung stumbles and falls face into the ground. Everyone gasps I'm concern, and the judge blows his whistle.

 

“UNACCEPTABLE. THIS IS A PENALTY. GIVE HIM THE RED THING. HE HURT MY SON!”

 

Sehun stands to his height and pulls Jongin closer to him. A quick look and he sees Jisung sitting up and brushing off the dirt from his face. He seems fine, albeit a few scratches. He's a tough guy, he can handle this.

 

The attacker receives a yellow card only, for Jongin's despair.

 

“HOW DARE YOU. HE ALMOST KILLED MY SON. AND THIS IS WHAT HE GETS? ONLY THAT? NOT ON MY WATCH. YOU PREACHED FOR FAIR PLAY BITCH!”

 

blinded by anger, Jongin jumps down the bleachers steps and marches up to the judge, right in the middle of the field. Lots of cameras are filming now, and Sehun can only hear the swearing and the screamings.

 

“Oh god, oh no.” Sehun whines as a crowd forms around Jongin and he can see him pointing an accusative finger at the judge.

 

Sehun has no choice but running after his husband.

 

#

 

Jongin got kicked out of the field. Luckily, they didn't cancel the entire match, opting for just sending the troublesome parent to the locker rooms. Sehun was supposed to follow and keep him company, instead he decided to leave Jongin alone with his thoughts to do some self reflecting. After all, Jisung still needed a parent to cheer for him. A less enthusiastic one for that matter.

 

From inside the room, he can still hear the muffled sounds of the game mixed with the howlering from the parents. Jongin's ashamed and feeling very much dumb. He just hopes his family can forgive him. His heart aches with the thought of them being upset at him.

 

The whistle breaks in and Jongin knows the game has come to an end. Nervously, he paces around the room as he waits for his boys. He's ready to be scolded and kicked out of the house too. And that's only fair.

 

Not long after, Sehun shows up with a careful hand placed on Jisung's shoulder, the boy looking very sweaty and giggly.

 

“Hey, how was it? Did you win?” Jongin questions immediately, although still fearing for his future in that family.

 

“Yes, they won. Jisung scored again. I got it on film for you to see later.” Sehun responds, calm as ever. He even smiles at Jongin. His heart smooths out a little.

 

“Ah, I'm so proud of you, son.” Jongin coos, ruffling at his son's damp hair. “I'm sorry. I really am. I got carried away. I never wanted to make you embarrassed.” He says in the end, lowering his head miserably.

 

“It's okay. It was funny. You should have seen dad's face. I think you should apologize to him.”

 

Jongin blinks up at his husband, hesitantly. He supposes Jisung is right. He also owes Sehun some apologies.

 

“I'm sorry, Sehun. Honestly, I was selfish and I completely ignored you.”

 

“It's understandable. When you have a star for a son it's common to react like that.” Sehun says, grinning “But please, don't resort to violence next time.”

 

“I won't. I promise. I just… Love you two so much.” Jongin sobs, throwing his arms around Sehun and Jisung to pull them in. The three of them hug affectionately, even with Jisung sticking with sweat.

 

“We love you too,” Sehun speaks softly. “Right, son?” He ruffles Jisung's hair too, and the boy scrunches up his nose, before glancing up at his two tall daddies and smiling.

 

“I love you two a lot. You are the dumbest parents ever, but I would never trade you for others.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you read this, please tell me what the dumbest part was.
> 
>  
> 
> [X](https://twitter.com/_sehuning_)


End file.
